Shapeshifters are Troublesome
by garasunomagnetic
Summary: Honoka is a shapeshifter who can shapeshift into any type of plant she has seen before. The day her powers awakened, she had accidentally killed her family in panic, and has been alone ever since. She thought she was the only shapeshifter in the world, until she met the others. AU. OOC. Multi-chap. NicoMaki, NozoEli, RinPana, HonoKotoUmi. [hiatus over]
1. Honks in a Mansion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! School Idol Project.**

 **This is my first multi-chap fic. YAY! And this whole story has already been planned out so I can't accept any suggestions. Also this fic is just basically everything I've read before.**

 **The pairings in this fic will be NicoMaki, NozoEli, RinPana and HonoKotoUmi. Honoka is with Kotori and Umi because she would be alone otherwise (she's the main character damn it).**

* * *

Honoka ran, until her lungs burned and her legs felt like falling off. She looked behind her, seeing her pursuer in the same state as her, if not worse. Grinning, she turned a corner, took a deep breath, and forced all her remaining energy into her flesh. Instantly, roots grew from her legs, her skin turned a dark brown, her height increased and her brown hair turned into leaves.

The man chasing her appeared around the corner, and slowed down in surprise. His face showed confusion and anger, as he looked behind Honoka. She almost shouted in pain when he kicked her, cursing. _'Ouch.'_ Honoka thought, glaring at the man.

"That girl, stealing my bread and running off, young people nowadays are really rude." He muttered.

 _'Not as rude as you, kicking an innocent tree.'_ Honoka though angrily.

The man grumbled something incoherent before walking away, probably returning to his bakery.

Honoka waited a few minutes before shifting back into her original form. "Damn, that kick left a pretty big bruise on my shin," She said to herself. Pulling out the piece of bread from her small leather bag, she chewed on it slowly. _'This bread's not even tasty, it's hard and it tastes like bones. But I guess I have no choice but to eat it.'_

Sighing, she looked at the wall beside her. _'I could leave if I wanted to. This wall isn't even that high.'_ She swallowed the rest of the bread, and observed the wall. _'But I can't leave, not until I fulfil Yukiho's wish.'_

###

 _"Yukiho!"_

Honoka woke up in horror, her heart beating wildly and her eyes wet. She pressed down on her forehead, forcing herself to calm down. She sat up, and cleaned her face with a piece of cloth.

Rolling her stiff shoulders, Honoka observed her surroundings. She was in a fancy room, with fancy furniture, fancy paintings and a large, fancy bed. Bed. Oh! She was on a bed. After years of sleeping on cobblestone paths and dirty rooftops, she had become used to hard surfaces, and sleeping in a soft – SO SOFT! – bed must have stiffened her whole body. _'Usually, it's the other way around, but whatever, I'm not sure.'_

All of a sudden, the door on the other side of the room opened, and Honoka jumped in surprise. A red haired woman with bright amethyst eyes walked in, and upon seeing Honoka awake, smiled.

"You're awake," She stated.

Honoka nodded.

"Good, you've been asleep for a few days, and I was afraid you wouldn't wake up."

 _'Oh, that must be the real reason why my back hurts like shit.'_

"There are some clean clothes in the walk-in closet, make sure you change," the woman said. "If you get hungry, pull that rope there," she gestured to a rope hanging from the ceiling with a bell beside it, "a servant will escort you to the dining room, and you can eat anything on the table."

The redhead then said, "if you need me, just ring the bell beside the rope, and I will come straight away." She then turned to leave the room, but was stopped by Honoka.

"Wait," She called out, "what's your name?"

"...Maki. Nishikino Maki."

"What am I doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I can't answer that question."

Before Honoka could open her mouth to ask another question, Maki had left.

* * *

 **Next time on Shapeshifters are Troublesome: Honoka meets Nico! Nico and Maki flirt and Honoka is hungry!**

 **AN: This is seriously one of the dumbest ideas I've ever had. I mean, who the f*ck tries to insert Humor into a fic like this?**

 **I will try to update regularly and reply to reviews.**


	2. Honks in a Dining Room

**Last time on Shapeshifters are Troublesome: Honoka runs from a baker! She then finds herself in a fancy room and Maki is there!**

 **AN: Yeah, so I'm an impatient person, and when I read the first chapter again, I thought 'OMFG that was pathetic and short' so I added another chapter immediately. But this one is just as bad as the last one so... I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE! SCHOOL IDOL PROJECT.**

* * *

Honoka looked around the dining room, unsure whether to be amazed or jealous. She had never been in an actual house before, let alone a mansion. She grew up as a thief, stealing food or jewelry and sleeping in alleys, so she never actually had time to think about what her life would have been if she didn't... _kill_ her family.

"Damn it, Yukiho, why did you have to give me such an impossible task?" She muttered under her breath, sitting down and reaching out to grab a piece of ham with her hands.

Before she could touch the food, she heard a loud cough behind her. Brows furrowed, she turned around to glare at the person who interrupted her feast. A short girl stood behind her, her hands on her waist and her foot tapping the floor in annoyance.

"Who the heck do you think you are?" The short girl asked.

"I'm Honoka," Honoka replied, still glaring at the black-haired girl.

"That's my seat."

"Is it? I was sure that Maki person said I could sit anywhere and eat anything I like," Honoka said.

"Damn that Maki, giving my seat to some little stranger she found on the streets." The short girl muttered.

Honoka looked at the girl in confusion. She looks young, about 17, but she acts like a 12-year-old kid. The girl turned around to a servant, and asked her to bring Maki to the dining room at once.

"So, are you going to explain why you were using your hands to eat?" the girl asked after she turned back to Honoka.

"No."

"Wha- you're so rude!" The girl shouted.

"I don't have to be so polite to someone clearly younger than me!"

"I'm older than you! I'm 21!"

"You look like a 12-year-old!"

"You look like an idiot!"

"It takes one to know one!"

"I'm going to ki-" Before the girl could finish her sentence, a red blur shoved her down onto the floor.

Honoka jumped in shock.

"Nico~ You asked for me?" The red blur turned out to be a red leopard, who was licking Nico's face.

"Ahh! Get off, Maki!" Nico screamed.

"Nico, you're so cute," the leopard continued to rub her head against Nico's chin.

" _Get Off_ ," Nico ordered.

The leopard immediately jumped off from Nico, and sat on the floor looking at Nico expectantly, as if awaiting her next order.

"Change back, you idiot."

There was a bright flash, and Maki was standing where the leopard was seconds ago.

"I-I'm sorry," Maki stuttered, her face as red as her hair.

"It's okay," Nico turned back to Honoka, who was staring at them with a dumbfounded expression. "Sorry about that, Maki's personality changes completely when she transforms."

 _'I can see that!'_ Honoka thought. "It's f-fine."

"Now, back to the matter at hand, Maki," Nico pointed at the blushing girl, "gave my seat at the head of the table to this," She pointed at Honoka, "stranger."

"I-I didn't!" Maki denied.

"She said you did, or is our guest a liar?" Nico glared at Honoka suspiciously.

"She's not!" Maki said.

Nico rolled her eyes, "how can you be sure about that, you've only known her for one minute."

"Ehh, woman's intuition?" Maki tried.

"Not working on me," Nico said.

"Fine, I did say she could eat anything on the table." Maki admitted.

"Good girl," Nico said, patting Maki's head, though with some difficulty, as she's a lot shorter than Maki.

Maki took advantage of the situation and planted a kiss on Nico's cheek. Then, they started flirting like no one else was there.

 _'Did they forget I was here?!'_ Honoka thought. _'Well then, I guess I can eat whatever I want.'_

Honoka started inhaling everything she could reach on Nico's seat.

* * *

 **Next time on Shapeshifters are Troublesome: Nico and Maki are shapeshifters as well (I bet you already knew that)! Earthquake?!**

 **AN: I don't know why I did this. Forgive me.**


	3. Honks in a Walking House

**Last time on Shapeshifters are Troublesome: Nico and Maki flirt! Honoka eats!**

 **AN: My hands are freezing, why is the AC so cold. I do not own Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

"Nooooo!" Nico shouted suddenly, making Honoka and Maki jump.

Honoka looked at Nico in confusion.

"What the heck?" Honoka asked.

"I'm losing one of my friends," Nico said.

"Oh, you poor thing," Maki said, patting Nico's head.

"What the heck?" Honoka asked, annoyed at getting left out.

"I'll explain later."

* * *

"You're probably wondering 'what the heck is going on?', right?" Maki asked.

"No, I was wondering when dinner is going to be served." Honoka answered truthfully.

"Right, let's assume you were wondering 'what the heck is going on?', okay?"

"Okay."

"I meant to tell you later, but Nico and I are shapeshifters."

"I knew that, you transformed in front of me."

"Oh yeah, anyways, my ability allows me to transform into any animal as long as I got permission from them."

"Permission?"

"For example, I can't transform into you, but if you allow me to, I can."

"No no, I already knew that, my question was, how do animals give permission if they can't speak?"

"That's where Nico comes in, she can speak any language, and she helps me get permission."

"You said she's a shapeshifter."

"Yeah, she makes friends, and she transforms into them."

"So when she said she was losing one of her friends..."

"Her animal friends. One of them died."

"That's sad."

"She'll get better soon, most animals have shorter lifespans than us."

"That's really sad, doesn't she have other friends?"

"She has no human friends."

"Oh, that's sad too."

"The only non-animal friends she has are two piles of lazybones we call Nozomi and Eli."

"Non-animal? So what are they?"

"They're apparently goddesses."

"Oh."

"Please excuse me, talking about them is giving me a headache."

Maki stood up and exited the room quickly, a hand on her forehead.

"Goddesses, huh?" Honoka thought aloud. _'Maybe the goddesses can hel- ooh, dinner!'_

###

Honoka didn't expect to be woken up by an earthquake.

"What the heck is going on?!" She screamed, roots growing from her body rapidly.

Nico and Maki burst into her room.

"Honoka! What's going on?" Nico asked, staring at the roots.

"Don't you feel the earthquake?!"

"Earthquake?" Maki was confused.

"T-This! The gods are angry with me! I shouldn't have stolen that duck offering on the altar!"

"What?" Nico questioned.

Maki looked to Nico, "Could she be talking about the house... walking?"

"Maybe."

###

"Are you... Baba Yaga?!" Honoka asked.

"No!" Nico and Maki answered quickly.

"This is Baba Yaga's house on chicken legs!"

"It's not!" Maki said defensively.

Honoka looked amazed, "where the heck did you get this house from?"

"We... found it, in a forest." Nico replied.

"This is definitely Baba Yaga's house, no wonder no one has seen her recently," Honoka said. "So, where was the house going?"

"To the Glass Garden." Maki said.

"Where is that?"

Maki looked slightly constipated when she said, "It's were the two lazybones live."

"Oh, NozoEli, was it?"

###

"How far is this Glass Garden, it's been a week since I realized this house belonged to Baba Yaga," Honoka asked, rolling on the carpeted floor.

"We need about another week to get there." Nico said.

"Why is it so far..." Honoka complained.

"It's not far, it's because the house gets rooted on the spot whenever you get surprised by its movement!" Maki shouted.

"Right. I wish there was a way to stop my tree powers." Honoka grumbled into the carpet.

Nico pulled her up by her shoulders, "hey, get up, it's unsanitary."

"I don't care." Honoka grew tiny roots to hold herself in place on the floor.

"You should!" Nico pulled Honoka up along with the carpet.

"Nooo..."

"Nico, you look like a mother nagging her child," Maki commented.

"Then you're the father?" Nico asked, not paying much attention to what Maki said.

"W-What!" Maki shouted, blushing.

"What?" Nico asked. When she realized what she said, she started blushing as well.

"W-Well, I wouldn't mind having a child with you," Maki said.

"Eh... hehe, I never knew Maki liked children," Nico tried to tease.

"It's not like I want a child, it's just because you-"

"Stop!" Honoka shouted. "Stop flirting!"

"We're not flirting!" Nico denied.

"Yeah, uh, not flirting." Maki agreed.

Suddenly, the house lurched to a stop and Honoka's hair turned slightly green. "Eh, did the house stop moving?"

"I don't think we're at the Glass Garden yet," Maki said.

Nico headed to the front door, "I'll go see what's wrong."

###

Two girls stood in front of the house.

"Woah, you guys shouldn't stand in front of moving houses, it's dangerous." Nico said to the two strangers.

"Oh, uh, sorry," one of the two girls said, she has short brown hair and purple eyes.

"We wanted to ask for your help, nya!" The other girl with orange hair and green eyes said.

"What for?"

"Our village is in trouble," The brunette said.

"Demons have been attacking our village, nya."

"Why ask me?" Nico questioned.

"I felt an i-intense amount of magic coming from this house, so I thought you were a powerful s-sorcerer." The brunette stuttered.

"I have to ask my friends first."

"Okay, we'll wait here nya!" The cat-like girl said, a determined expression on her face.

"I'll call them out here. Maki! Honoka! Come here!" Nico shouted into the house. She turned back to the newcomers, "now we just wait for the two slowpo- UGHH!"

A red blur slammed into Nico. "Nico! What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"You're the one that hurt me."

"I'm so sorry!" Maki exclaimed.

"Just shut up for a second. Where's Honoka?" Nico asked. Maki pointed into the house.

Nico then asked the two girls, "what's your name?"

"Koizumi Hanayo."

"Hoshizora Rin, nya!"

Suddenly, Nico heard a gasp of astonishment behind her. _'What the heck.'_

"Rin! And Hanayo too!" Honoka shouted.

"Kayo-chin! It's Honkers, nya!" Rin shouted, pointing at Honoka.

"H-Honoka?" Hanayo asked. For a moment, Nico saw guilt in the brunette's purple eyes. _'Interesting.'_

"Eh? You took so long. Honoka." Nico tried to pretend she hadn't seen what she had seen.

Maki gave her a look that said 'you're such a bad liar, Nico'.

Nico gave Maki a glare that said 'you're no better than me'.

The other three girls watched curiously as the couple continued arguing silently.

* * *

 **Next time on Shapeshifters are Troublesome: NozoEli! I guess.**

 **AN: Teach me how to use tumblr. I don't know how.**

 **Replies to Reviews** **(*Gasp* It's my first time doing this!)**

 **Death Gremory:  
Me too, I love myself too. Just kidding, I hate my gay self. Well, Honkers had lived a sad life, but it's gonna get better as soon as she meets all her fellow gay friends and they make out and stuff. Also, I made that profile pic myself, with the Paint Desktop App. Thank you for reading my stories! xD**

 **StrikerStanding692:  
I like your name, it's cool. Almost as cool as this cup of Lemon tea beside me. And, you're pretty nice to follow this failure of a story. Thanks for reading!**

 **To everyone else who read my story**

 **Even if you didn't leave a review, you're still awesome! Thank you for at least reading a line of my shitty story!**


	4. Honks in a Pinch

**Last time on Shapeshifters are Troublesome: Earthquake! Wild Hanayo and Rin appeared!**

 **AN: Oh no. I think I promised Nozomi and Eli in this chapter, but then I realized that was _next_ chapter. SORRY. I don't own Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

"I don't see any demons," Nico said, scanning the village from a hill.

"They only come out at night, nya!"

"Then, we'll wait until night," Maki said.

"Let's explore the village first!" Honoka yelled.

"But-"

"Nico," Maki interrupted, "we can gather information from villagers."

"Alright." Nico said grumpily.

The five girls entered the village, then Rin and Hanayo gave them a short tour.

"So, Hanayo, what can you tell us about the demons?" Nico asked.

Hanayo stumbled slightly, and replied, "there has only been several sightings, but all the witnesses described the demon as a fox, with a circle of dark flame around it."

"There's only one?" Honoka questioned.

"W-We're not sure."

* * *

"So, we need a plan," Honoka said, brows furrowed.

"It's rare to see you so serious, Honoka," Nico commented.

"Shut up. Anyways, anyone has an idea?"

"How about we surround the demon, nya?" Rin suggested.

"W-We can't, remember? Some of the men tried to, and they couldn't get close to the demon without being burned." Hanayo reminded Rin.

Maki sighed, "are you serious?"

"Well then, we have no choice but to wing it!" Honoka exclaimed.

"No!" Nico and Maki shouted.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Hanayo muttered.

"Let's do it, nya!"

"See? Three against two, so we win," Nico said.

"Kayo-chin, please?"

"W-Well, if Rin says so-"

"Hahaha! Three against two! We win!" Honoka yelled.

"Great." Maki said sarcastically.

* * *

"Where's Hanayo and Rin?" Nico asked, scanning the area.

"They're not fighting, remember?" Honoka said. "Silly Nico."

"What?! Think about it, Honoka. Three inexperienced shapeshifters are going to fight a demon that ten men couldn't defeat, and the worse thing is, there's no plan!"

"For once, I actually agree with Nico, we can't win this," Maki said.

"Don't worry! Leave it me! _Dendrocnide moroides_!" Honoka struck a pose and winked at the other two.

"What the heck is that?" Maki asked.

Nico threw her hands up into the air, "I don't even care anymore, let's just do this."

"Wait! I have a plan!" Honoka said suddenly.

"It's gotta be some dumb idea, but anything is good right now." Maki said.

"So, I'm going to turn into a plant, the _Dendrocnide moroides,_ and I want you two to lure the demon to me!"

"I don't know what you're going to do, but if you die, it's not my fault," Nico said.

* * *

"How long do we have to wait?" Honoka asked again.

"Shut. Up."

"Be patient," Maki said.

"Okay."

Five seconds later, "how long-"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Oh, is that the demon?" Maki asked.

"Where? Where?" Honoka whipped her head left and right, eyes alert.

"Ooh, I see it," Nico said.

"Where?" Honoka asked.

"Don't worry, just turn into your _Hydrogen Peroxide_ or whatever first, we'll lure it here." Nico said.

" _Dendrocnide moroides_. Not the fiery water or whatever." Honoka said.

"Just do it." Maki said under her breath.

Honoka took a deep breath, absorbing energy from the atmosphere. Her entire body turned a strange shade of green, her fingers extended then flattened into large heart shapes, and roots grew from her feet.

 _'Great, I forgot to tell them that I need the demon to touch me. I increased the toxic of the stings, so stinging the demon will immediately cause a great amount of pain to it... Oh my bread! Hanayo said that the men couldn't get close to the demon because they get...burned!'_

Honoka had no time to change her plan anymore, _'I don't care, I'll burn if that's what it takes to protect my friends!'_

Honoka observed the pitch-black wolf and red leopard in front of her. They seem to be taunting the demon, snarling at it and jumping back when it got too close to them. _'Great job.'_ Honoka thought. They were making good progress, bringing the demon closer to her.

 _'Come on, you can do it guys! Just-'_

Suddenly, Nico froze and let out a pained whimper. She collapsed, and transformed into her original form with a puff of pale pink smoke. _'No! What's going on?!'_ Honoka thought, reverting back to her human form.

By the time Honoka reached Nico, Maki was already standing over her, shielding her from the demon. Maki swiped at it, trying to scare it off.

Honoka stood in front of Maki and took a deep breath, then forced herself to transform. In an instant, Honoka turned into a gigantic flower, except, it wasn't like any flower Maki has seen before.

The plant was a sickening shade of purple-blue, with a big gaping hole in the center of the flower, lined with rows of sharp thorns, with a slimy green thing hanging out from it. Thorny blue roots protruded from the ground, a strange colorless liquid being excreted from the thorns.

Maki gaped in horror, as she realized the hole and the rows of sharp thorns, along with the slimy _thing_ , made a large, terrifying _mouth_.

 _'Holy shit.'_ Maki thought when Honoka _moved_ , and made a rumbling sound, as if she was _growling_.

The demon backed away from the thorny blue roots that cracked the ground beneath it. It stared at Honoka warily, glancing backwards, as if planning an escape.

Honoka seemed to sense this, and blue roots shot up behind it, forming a thorny cage and trapping the demon in place. She bent down towards the demon, her tongue leaving a trail of saliva on the ground.

Maki saw genuine fear and panic in the demon's eyes as it trembled, its tail between its hind legs. A drop of the colorless liquid dripped onto it, and it let out a shriek of pain as its back swelled.

She tightened her grip on Nico's shirt, biting her lip. _'Huh?'_ Maki thought, looking down at her hands, _'I don't remember turning back. When did this happen?'_

* * *

 **Words that you may not understand:  
** _Dendrocnide moroides = stinging tree. You experience great pain from touching it... I think.  
_ _Hydrogen Peroxide = I don't take Chemistry, but I remember touching this and my hand felt like it was on fire._ **  
**

* * *

 **Next time on Shapeshifters are Troublesome: Kayo-chin and Rin's identities revealed! Nozomi and Eli appear (this time for sure, I think)!**

 **AN: Again, I'm sorry for no Nozomi and Eli in this chapter. I'm not sure what the heck is up with the text underneath, it looks wrong on my computer.**

 **Replies to Reviews**

 **GAT-X105VividPanzer:  
Yeah, I thought it was lame too when I came up with it, but then I thought of the stinging tree (the poisonous tree) and then decided 'honks is a plant now!' I don't even know how I came to that conclusion. Thanks for the review! (Your name looks cool!)**

 **haytsun:  
** **She'll meet them after she meets the rest of Muse, because I didn't know where to put them, sorry. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Death Gremory:  
I just want Nico-chan to suffer- I mean, make friends. Yeah, that's what I meant to say. I don't know how to use Tumblr. And I don't think I can write a make-out scene, I can't even write romance. Also, it's true that I didn't use Photoshop, because I used Paint. Thank you for being my first ever favorite, I am forever grateful to you. **


	5. Honks in an Omake?

**I'm very sorry for not updating, but I've kinda run out of inspiration so I figured I'd write a little extra to get my brain functioning again.**

 **Weird extra chapter**

* * *

"Miss, can I take a picture with you?"

"Sure!" Nozomi said cheerfully.

The girl handed her phone to her friend and stood beside Nozomi.

"One, two, three, say cheese!"

*Flash*

The girl inspected the picture on her phone, and turned to Nozomi. "Thank you, miss!"

"You're welcome." Nozomi replied, and left to continue her search for a certain ginger.

"Nozomi, why does no one ask me to take a picture with them?"

"Maybe it's because you're invisible."

"But how can I cosplay as the Invisible Man if I'm not invisible?"

"No one cosplays as the Invisible Man, Elicchi."

"I thought it would be cool."

"You're too hot to be cool." Nozomi said, smirking.

Eli gaped, but hey, it's not like Nozomi could see it.

"Ah! Nozomi!" Someone exclaimed.

"Oh! Hi, Kotori."

"Is Eli not here?" Kotori asked.

"I'm here," said Eli's disembodied (not really) voice.

"Aaah! Eli? Where are you?"

"I'm right here, I'm cosplaying as the Invisible Man!"

"Oh, that makes sense." Kotori sighed in relief.

Nozomi scanned the area around them. "Where's Honoka and Umi?"

"Honoka was just..." Kotori turned to the center of the hall, where a fountain stood, "drinking water."

"At the fountain?" Kotori nodded. "Okay, stay here with her, Eli. I'll go look for Honoka."

After Nozomi left, Kotori asked, "so, what made you want to cosplay as the Invisible Man?"

...

"Eli?"

* * *

Nozomi's raccoon ears twitched slightly.

Honoka said what she has said for the past fifteen minutes again, "I am Groot."

"I know." Nozomi said, somewhat annoyed at the Honoka-tree.

"I am Groot."

Nozomi frowned. "Are you just going to stand there and say that?"

"We are Groot?"

Nozomi glared at the tree with a mischievous and dangerous glint in her eyes. "Honoka, I'll use my Washi Washi Max on Kotori and Umi if you don't stop!"

"What! You can't do that, it's totally cheating!" Honoka said.

"Hah, got you!" Nozomi grinned smugly.

"Darn honeysticks! I couldn't keep up the Groot act!"

"I have to admit, you were pretty good at it, even though you only lasted fifteen minutes."

Kotori and Umi stood up from their seat and walked over to them.

"So, are you guys finally done now?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Nozomi said.

"Let's go look for Maki and Nico, we're running out of time."

Honoka cleared her throat and said, "I am Groo-" but was interrupted by Kotori's squeal of delight.

Kotori led Honoka and Umi to a stall selling alpaca merchandise, with Honoka tripping from the slight (extremely large) height difference and flustering Umi when she touched her accidentally.

"I thought we were looking for the Tomato Couple?" Nozomi called out to them.

"Sorry Nozomi, but can you wait a little?" Kotori shouted back.

"'Running out of time' my ass." Nozomi muttered.

"Something about your ass?" A voice whispered into her ear. Nozomi jumped in surprise, almost crying out.

"Where were you?" She asked, facing a random direction.

"I saw a stall selling chocolate, so I 'bought' one." Eli said, and a bar of half-eaten chocolate floated in front of Nozomi's face. "Want some?"

"Sure." She replied and snatched the bar from mid-air... put it in her mouth and swallowed it whole. Then she walked away with a cheeky grin, leaving a stunned Eli behind.

"Nozo... mi..." Eli muttered in disbelief. Her chocolate, the bar of chocolate she worked so hard to get (steal)... was eaten right in front of her eyes.

Eli weeped silently, but hey, it's not like Nozomi could see it.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for not updating, but this whole week, and the week before this one, it felt like all my inspiration was sucked out by some divine beast or something. Not sure what to think of mysterious Inspiration-Stealing Ghost. May have to go to the Chocolate Ogre for advice. Might give him a coin to pass on from Everlost, or maybe just stay in Everlost with Sky Witch. (Everlost was a pretty good book)**

 **Also, I really have no idea how to use tumblr, so I guess I can't make a tumblr account after all.**

 **Well, hope you all liked this strange short chapter, it's dedicated to 'someone' who suggested I make Honoka turn into Groot. Don't worry, person who suggested that NicoMaki do cute things, I won't forget you, you are my very first favorite after all :D**

 **Can you guess what Nozomi is cosplaying as? Hint: Lazer guns (so obvious I'm tearing up a little?!)**

 **Well, bye 'till next time... or not?**

 **~garasunomagnetic / (No Photoshop! I Swear! What?! I'm Serious!)**


	6. Honks is not in the Chapter

**AN: First of all, sorry for not updating for soo long. I had this extremely big writer's block and nothing I wrote could remove it. Then I started getting stressed and I could write again (strange). But this chapter is really short because that was the only place I could find to end the chapter. Please forgive me.**

 **By the way, in case you get confused, the first part of the chapter isn't set in the current time. It was the past, actually. Then after the line break, it's the current time again. ^_^**

 **garasunomagnetic: Come on, bruh! Do the disclaimer!**

 **Maki: First, don't call me 'bruh'. Second, why am _I_ doing the disclaimer?**

 **garasunomagnetic: 'Cuz you're sexy and I'm not, so people would like to hear the disclaimer from you rather than me.**

 **Maki: They can't even see us! Ah, fine. gara -*cough* I mean- garasunomagnetic does not own Love Live! School Idol Project nor any of the characters mentioned in the story below.**

 **garasunomagnetic: Except maybe that cushion Hanayo sat on.**

* * *

"I think I may have forgotten to ask where she is specifically." Nozomi muttered to nobody in particular, as she looked around.

"This forest is so big." The six-year-old said,stepping on a stick, causing some birds to fly away in panic.

 _'Hmm, now that I think about it, a forest is kinda like a maze, right? All I have to do is go in one direction to get out of here.'_

With that in mind, Nozomi turned in a circle and opened her eyes. _'Okay, this direction.'_ She thought to herself, choosing to rely solely on her instincts.

"I'm gonna have to leave markers..." She said as she picked up several stones and stacked them on top of each other _._

The small girl walked, and walked, leaving stacked stones as markers along the way. She got tired quickly. She rested underneath a tree.

And when she awoke, she saw a goddess. The goddess spoke, but she couldn't make out the words.

"Wha-" Nozomi croaked, and suddenly she was aware that she was very thirsty. She wished to have a drink. The goddess gave her water.

Nozomi's stomach rumbled. She wished to eat. The goddess gave her food.

Nozomi wished to be back at her home. The goddess frowned, and her mouth moved.

 _"Where is your home?"_

 _'I do not know.'_

 _"I am afraid that I cannot bring you to your home."_

 _'Leave me. I will find my way back.'_

 _"As you wish."_

And the goddess disappeared. No sparkles, no special puff of smoke that Nozomi was expecting. The goddess just disappeared, almost as if she was instantly erased from existence.

After she had found her way back home, Nozomi visited the forest again, hoping to meet the goddess again and thank her. She went to the forest many times, but each time, she failed to find her savior.

Nozomi wished to see the goddess again. Instead of granting her wish, the goddess gave Nozomi her name.

"Elichika." Nozomi whispered. It was strange to pronounce, but the name felt strangely comfortable on her tongue.

* * *

Hanayo stared at the broken village. It was beyond repair, and even if they could repair it, they wouldn't make it in time for winter. Many of the villagers died, and the ones that survived were in no shape for working.

Hanayo frowned at the debris as if it had offended her. She felt like screaming. The only village that accepted her was destroyed. And she didn't know who did it.

Holding back her tears, Hanayo stormed into a half-broken hut and sat down on a cushion with a grunt. Shortly after, Rin entered the hut as well.

"Kayo-chin, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Hanayo answered, giving Rin a sincere smile. _'She only drops the 'nya' when she's afraid or worried. I'm guessing it's the latter.'_

Rin plopped down next to Hanayo and hugged her.

"Tell Rin if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay." Hanayo answered.

Soon, Rin fell asleep and Hanayo was able to think in peace. She went through a list of people who were likely to have caused this incident. There weren't many.

 _'Rin? No._ They _would never let her do something like this, she'd be punished. Honoka? No. I saw her sleeping with my very own eyes. Which leaves Maki and Nico. Nico has a great amount of magical power in her, but the magic is pure and untrained, spread around her body and moving randomly, which means she probably doesn't know she has magic at all.'_ Hanayo frowned. _'Maki has a great amount of magic as well, but it's different from Nico's. Her magic is familiar with the patterns of her body's flow of energy, which means she uses her magic regularly. This wouldn't make sense, this amount of destruction would require an impressive amount of magic, that would take at least a week of storing magic. They had only been here for three days. So who did it?'_

Gripping her head in frustration, Hanayo struggled to think of another possible suspect. Her eyes widened in horror. The only other possible culprit was... herself. She wouldn't be surprised if a _demon_ like her was responsible for the destruction of the village.

* * *

 **AN: Yesh! Nozome and Eli finally appeared! And ooohh Kayo-chin is a demon.**

 **Next time on Shapeshifters are Troublesome: Hopefully I pass my exams! Nya-nya and rice-fan gonna be demonstratin their powah. big-boobs and sexy-russian gon be absent, me thinks, unless me changes me mind. What kind of preview was this.**

 **I know replying to reviews really bumps up the word count, and I feel like I'm cheating, but please don't hate me =(**

 **Replies to Reviews**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **GAT-X105VividPanzer: Nice to see that you use google lol. Make sure you don't run into plants blindly, or you might get stung by some Dendrocnide moroides. I've seen some plants that look really similar to it in my local garden/park =( Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! And thanks for taking the time to leave a review!**

 **Death Gremory: Super late reviews are way better than super late updates. Look at me (you cant ofc). And if you want to see leopardtomato do cute things to niconii, maybe I'll write a one-shot for you. Maybe you can give me suggestions about what makitomato should do to her (cuz only stress lets me write)? I've given up on tumblr, it's too difficult for someone like me who doesn't really use the Internet much. ohohoh btw u were wrong about foxy bein russianbutt or ramencat.**

 **Omake chapter:**

 **GAT-X105VividPanzer: Damn. Couldn't you come up with a name that's easier to spell? I copy-and-paste your name anyways, so no worries, but how do I pronounce that? Answer to your question: yeah Nozomi is Rocket. Nice guess. But I think anyone could have guessed it (raccoon ears and lazer guns muahahaha zap zap zap).**


	7. Term Exams AN

**I am sorry for not updating for one week! My laptop was confiscated for the whole week because I was using tumblr during class. And I have exams next week too, so the next chapter will probably take another week. Please forgive me.**

 **The term exams are making me stressed, and I can't write anything at all, I promise I will get started on the next chapter as soon as the exams are over, I'll even sacrifice my LLSIF time for writing! Please wish me luck on Accounting and Mathematics, I don't want to fail (even though it is unavoidable)!**


	8. Honks is Left Out

**AN: Hello! Exam is over and I am happy. But holy shit there's still so much to do, I may not have time to write, so I am not sure how long you will have to wait for another chapter.**

 **I do not own Love Live! School Idol Project**

* * *

As soon as she fell asleep, Rin rushed to Eli's room. She was in too much of a hurry to find answers, so she did not bother entering through the door, instead she entered through Eli's wall with a crash, startling Eli and causing her bottle of ink to spill of her parchment.

"Rin! How many times have I told you not to-!" Eli started, trying to clean her desk.

"Eli! Something is very wrong!" Rin interrupted, waving her arms.

Eli searched Rin's features for a second, and relaxed her shoulders, moving her entire body to face Rin while using her magic to discard the stained parchment.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked, gesturing to the empty seat near Rin.

Rin shook her head to decline the offer, "Kayochin blames herself for the destruction of the village even though I'm sure she wasn't the culprit because that night I couldn't sleep and I know she was right next to me until the morning but I also feel something missing, like a piece of time being removed or altered, and I think that because of this, nobody knows who destroyed the village, and also the village was destroyed right after we let Honoka and her friends stay here, so the culprit must be one of them even if they're not aware of it! Eli, are you lis-"

"Stop." Eli said, and Rin quieted down immediately, her claws sheathing and unsheathing nervously.

Eli frowned as she tried to come up with a reply. "You shouldn't make assumptions, Rin."

Rin opened her mouth to object, but was once again interrupted by Eli.

"I did feel the timeline being altered, but there's no proof that the newcomers were the culprits, and just as you said, they themselves may not even know that they were the cause of the destruction. We can't act immediately; we need more information. Please wait a moment." Eli turned back to her desk and grabbed a clean roll pf parchment, she scribbled several strange letters onto the paper and blew on it when she was done. The ink disappeared and she quickly rolled the paper into a scroll, then sealed it with dragon's blood. "Here." Eli turned back to Rin, the scroll held towards the ginger. "Take this to Nozomi."

"Right." Rin answered, grabbing the scroll and stuffing it into her pants. Bowing, she exited the room.

* * *

"Rin? Where are you?" Honoka called out, lifting a plank and looking underneath it. She frowned when she saw no cat-like girl there, and dropped the plank with a disappointed sigh, where has that silly girl run off to this time?

Rin was always getting lost, she remembered. Before Hanayo and Rin moved away, Honoka used to play with them every day. Once, Rin was sent to her shop to buy sweets for her parents, but she got lost of both the way there and the way back. Honoka smiled at the memory, hoping the younger girl was not in too much trouble at this moment.

Honoka looked around, and realized that it was about time to meet up with the others. She scanned the forest, looking for the markers she left. Once she found one, she headed off in that direction, not bothering to look back, and perhaps, if she did, maybe she would have noticed a yellow feather trapped under a rock.

But she didn't.

* * *

"She wasn't in the area I searched." Hanayo said gloomily.

"I can't sense her anywhere, I think she left the village." Maki said, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't able to pick up any trace of her scent." Nico reported.

"Couldn't find her either, but maybe that's because you told me to search rubble." Honoka muttered loudly enough for the others to hear.

"Why don't we try agai-" Hanayo started.

"Yeah, no." Nico interrupted, "she left the village."

"You don't know for sure!" Hanayo shouted.

"We searched the whole village and beyond, I tell you, she's not here."

Hanayo's body started shaking, and tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh no, Hanayo, I'm sorry, please don't cry." Nico apologized, patting Hanayo's back. "We'll find her for sure, Rin couldn't have gotten far."

"Come on, cheer up. She'll definitely come back." Maki said awkwardly, not used to crying people.

"Yeah, Rin wouldn't leave you behind like this! She must have had something important to do, like delivering an urgent message!" Honoka exclaimed.

Hanayo's eyes widened in realization, and she quickly wiped her tears away. "We have to go to the Garden of Glass!"

Maki and Nico looked at her in bewilderment. "The Garden of Glass, as in the Glass Garden? Where the two goddesses live?"

"Yes, that Garden! Unfortunately, only one of the two goddesses are there right now. The Goddess of the Afterlife fell sick, and the Goddess of Life returned to her hometown to retrieve a cure."

"Nozomi is sick?" Nico asked, turning to Maki.

"Don't ask me, I haven't seen them for some time now."

The raven-haired girl turned back to the brunette. "Hanayo, Nozomi is-" Nico stopped halfway, seeing Hanayo's shocked expression.

"W-Why do you know her name?"

Maki sighed, "Nozomi and Eli," Hanayo gasped at the name, "saved our lives."

Nico looked at Hanayo suspiciously. "How do _you_ know them?"

"I am... I am... the Devil's youngest daughter."

* * *

 **AN: YAY. My writer's block is gone, and it's all thanks to Manly Idols. Check it out, it's hilarious.**

 **Replies to Reviews**

 **Honks is not in the Chapter**

 **Death Gremory: I guess they are kinda overpowered, with the shapeshifting and all. I am actually unsure how I should explain Nozomi's goddess thing? Hanayo is a shapeshifting demon, and I guess she counts as a shapeshifter... I guess. I finally made a tumblr, but I'm not sure how I post my stories, I hang around DanganLive. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Term Exams AN**

 **Death Gremory: I have survived the Term Exams, but I failed my Math. T.T**

 **GAT-X105VividPanzer: Hopefully I won't have to change course, I kinda failed my Accounting, but it's just Term Exams, I can still study for the finals!**


End file.
